


Melting Point

by Peanutbutterassistant



Series: Dance Dance Fall in Love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rebuilding Trust, Talking about the Incident, VERY TENDER SUN AND NEPTUNE MOMENT, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterassistant/pseuds/Peanutbutterassistant
Summary: What happened between the end of volume 5 and the start of volume 6.If Blake wanted to fix this, she was going to have to extend an olive branch. She was going to have to make the first step. She would have to show Yang that she was trustworthy and that she cared about her. She would have to prove it somehow.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Series: Dance Dance Fall in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186238
Kudos: 41





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, this takes place right at the end of volume 6. Like, when it starts, they’re still in that little group hug. It ends right before that one conversation about going at Argus by train in volume 6 episode 1. It’s basically just a big ol missing scene.

“Aww, Blake, are you crying?” 

At the sound of Ruby’s voice, Blake wiped at her eyes. If she had shed a tear, she hadn’t been aware of it. “I’m fine.” She said. “I’m just happy to see you guys again. And sorry it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Ruby said, brushing it off. “I just can’t wait to hear everything! You must have had some wild adventures while you were gone.”

Weiss nodded in agreement. “I expect a full report.”

Yang didn’t say anything. She studied Blake’s face like she was trying to commit it to memory. It made Blake feel squirmish, like she was under a spotlight. While Blake had been in Menagerie, she had had a lot of time to think about herself, the white fang, and her team. 

She found herself thinking about Yang more often than not. Blake had been so scared about what Yang must think of her now. Not only had Blake’s presence attracted Adam to the school and cost Yang her arm, but she had also abandoned Yang directly afterward. Knowing how Yang felt about people abandoning her, Blake had been so worried that she would hate her. But so far, she seemed fine, if not quiet and contemplative. Which was usually Blake’s thing.

Blake turned her head, where Sun was currently explaining something to her parents and a man who she recognized as Qrow Branwen, who was carrying a boy she didn’t recognize at all, who seemed to be out cold. “I’d like to know the story behind  _ him _ .” Said Yang. Blake had missed the sound of her voice. Was that a weird thing to miss?

“That’s not super complicated.” Said Blake. “He just sort of followed me.”

Ruby laughed, and Weiss rolled her eyes. “Of course he did.” She said.

“Hey!” Nora yelled from across the room. “You all need to pick yourselves up and get over here! We’ve gotta get out of here before we’re arrested or something.”

“We’re not going to get arrested.” Said Weiss. “Are we?”

“Of course not.” Said Ruby. The four of them stood up, Blake missed the warmth of her teammates almost immediately. “Is that Oscar?” Asked Ruby.

Blake followed her line of sight to where her parents and Qrow were. She must have been talking about the unconscious boy he was holding. “I’m going to go see if he’s okay,” she told them, before running off.

Yang patted her hips. “Well, I should probably go find my arm.”

“Your what?” Asked Blake.

“Yeah, I dropped it while fighting Mercury.” Yang explained. “Did you know he has prosthetic legs? I didn’t even break them.”

“I… you dropped it?” Blake asked again.

“I know.” Yang nodded. “Anyway, I’ll show it to you once I find it. You’ll love it, it has a gun.”

“A  _ what _ ?” Blake asked.

Yang giggled- Blake had missed that too- before running off to search for it.

Weiss looked behind Blake. “Are those your parents?” She asked.

Blake turned to match Weiss’s vision. Sun was having an animated conversation with her father, who looked whole heartedly disinterested. Illia was watching, not sure whether to intervene or not. Qrow was explaining something to Ruby, holding the boy- Oscar. Blake’s mom was fussing over him. A couple feet away, Yang was explaining something to Jaune, Nora, and Ren, who split up to search the room.

“Yep.” Said Blake. “How could you tell?”

“They look like you.” Weiss explained. “So while we were saving the world, you were taking a vacation with your parents?”

“I was stopping the White Fang.” Blake corrected. “With my parents. And Sun. You were saving the world?”

“It’s complicated.” Said Weiss. “C’mon. I want to meet them.”

Blake allowed herself to be pulled by the wrist over to where Sun, Illia and her dad were talking. Her dad seemed to be happy to see her, probably glad for the distraction from the conversation. 

“Hey guys.” Blake began.

“Hello, dear.” Said her dad. “Who’s your friend?”

Blake opened her mouth to speak but Sun interjected. “Oh that’s Weiss! You remember me talking about her and the other members of team RWBY. Over there is Ruby, and over on the far side is-“

“Weiss?” Her father interrupted. “As in Weiss  _ Schnee _ ?”

Weiss flinched at the sound of her own name. Blake remembered a Weiss who would have been proud to be recognized for her family name. She must have changed a lot in the past few months. Blake had too. “Yes, that’s me.” She said.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Her Father continued. “I’ve heard great things.”

Weiss beamed. “Not from Blake though,” Sun said. “She’s not super talkative.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Weiss deadpanned.

Illia covered her mouth to avoid laughing.

“Found it!” Nora yelled, cutting through the chatter in the room. She was holding a yellow and grey metallic object that resembled a dismembered arm.

“Oh thank the gods!” Yang yelled back, jogging over to the other girl. “I was starting to think they’d stolen it.”

She took the machine and reattached it to her arm. It made a  _ snap _ noise and then a powering up noise. She flexed her hand into a fist, testing the machinery.

“Oh goody.” Said Qrow. “So we have everything? We’re good to go now?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Jaune shrugged. He looked tired. Blake could relate.

“Alright then.” Qrow continued. “The Belladonna’s, as confirmed by Kali here, have to organize and lead the people of Menagerie back home, and won’t be coming with us. However, your friends here can come have dinner with us if they want. You can do your catching up nonsense then. Sound good to everyone?”

Various agreements sounded off through the room. “You guys are leaving?” Blake asked her parents.

“You remember how long it took to get everyone here, don’t you?” Her mother reminded her softly. “It’s not like we booked overnight places for everyone in Menagerie.”

Blake sighed. “I know I just…”

“You want to stay here, with your friends.” Her father finished. Blake nodded. “We understand.”

“You do?” Blake asked.

“Of course.” Said her mom. “Do what you need to do. We’ll be here when you get back.” Blake found herself in her parents arms. 

“Aww, you guys are such supportive parents.” Said Sun.

“Aaaand you ruined it.” Said Blake.

“I really don’t like you.” Her father added.

“Aw c’mon, you won’t miss me even a little?” Sun asked.

“Nope.” Her father said. But he was smiling, so she wasn’t really sure if he meant it.

The group was leaving, and as Blake followed, she stopped for a moment to face Illia and Sun. “Are you two coming?”

Illia smiled. “I want to help your parents organize the people of Menagerie. They’ve offered me a fresh start, and I want to take them up on it.” She patted her pocket. “Call me before you… erm… whatever it is you decide to do. So we can say goodbye.”

“I’d actually love to have dinner with you guys.” Said Sun. “I was planning on crashing anyway.”

…

It was a sitting floor table. They assured Blake not to worry about food, they’d order in. As they gathered around swapping stories, Blake soaked in the sounds of her friends all in one place.

“I can’t believe you finally cut off the head of the White Fang.” Weiss was saying. 

“Well, we’ve definitely scrambled them.” Blake responded. 

“With luck, they won’t ever come back from this.” Sun added. “Blake’s parents were hoping to transition the white fang into a more peaceful organization for the fanus, right?”

“Yeah.” Said Blake. “It’ll be easy now that there’s a power gap, my dad might be able to fill it.”

…

“Honestly, it was one of the scariest situations I had ever been in.” Weiss concluded.

“No kidding.” Yang agreed. “But anyway, that’s when I emerged from the vault with the relic you guys saw.”

“And you have no idea where your mom went?” Sun asked.

“None.” Said Yang, sounding much more relaxed than Blake had though she’d be.

Blake debated asking… but she’d decided it was worth it. “Did you… find out why?”

Yang looked her dead in the eye, and Blake felt exposed. Direct eye contact always did that to her. But Blake held steady. “Why she left me, you mean?” Blake nodded.

“I didn’t ask, but I didn’t need to.” She said. “She looked at me in that vault, and I could just tell.” Yang pushed her food bowl away. Not in anger or frustration, just an absence of caring. “She’s a coward.”

Blake blinked at the blatant statement. She seemed so at peace with it. “She had a husband who loved her, a brother, a team, a daughter, a  _ family.  _ She learned all this stuff about Salem, and she was afraid. She got it in her head that Salem couldn’t be stopped, and that she was going to tear the world apart. That there was nothing she could do to stop her. And instead of like, talking it out, she saw all these things that were precious to her. All these things that she had to loose… and she ran.

“She was afraid, so she ran. Right back to the Branwen tribe where she grew up. Right back to the violence she was so used to, instead of facing her fear.” 

Weiss, sitting on her left, placed a hand in her wrist. Ruby stared directly at her rice bowl as if it were a complex puzzle she needed to figure out.

“I’m sorry,” said Ren.

“Don’t be,” said Yang. “I don’t think I actually care that much anymore. As a kid, the question burned into the back of my head. I had just lost one mom… I guess I just got so attached to the idea that I might have another one out there. But Raven isn’t my mom, not really. She doesn’t want anything to do with me. And now that I know her, now that I know  _ why _ … I don’t really want anything to do with her either. She’s not a good person. She’s not who I hoped she’d be.”

Blake wished Raven Branwen were here so she could slap some sense into her. Yang deserved a mother who cared about her. Yang deserved to be cared for. Blake wished it so much her fists shook.

…

“So what’s next on the itinerary?” Sun asked, slurping down the last of his soup. “I assume you’re still going after some big baddies?”

“An understatement.” Said Weiss.

“Qrow said something about Atlas, so I guess we’re headed there next.” Said Ruby. “But he’s asleep right now and honestly, I think he’d be the best person to try and explain everything to you.”

“Fair enough.” Said Sun.

“What next for you guys?” Nora asked conversationally.

“I was hoping you’d guys let me tag along.” Said Blake. “If you’d have me.”

“Well of course!” Said Ruby. “I thought that was basically already agreed upon.”

Blake beamed, her nerves smoothing over.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Said Sun. “I guess I’ll just go with whatever comes my way, y’know? I’ll probably re-enroll at Haven or something… I’ll have to check with the boys to-  _ oh my gods the boys!” _

“What boys?” Ren asked.

“My team!” Sun exclaimed. “They have no idea I’m in Minstrel. I have to go call them, I’ll be right back!” He stood up, pulling out his scroll. He could be heard dialing numbers as he strode out of the room.

“Alright.” Said Blake. “While we’re on the topic, any reason why we’re headed to Atlas?”

“It’s a  _ really _ long story,” said Ruby, “but basically, that lamp Yang got us super super important, and we have to make sure it’s super safe, and we have to talk to general Ironwood about making sure it’s secure or whatever.”

“Qrow says we’ll go over the plan in the morning.” Said Yang. “I’m sure he’ll tell you everything then.”

Blake nodded. Qrow had already passed out, and the Oscar boy had gone to bed early too. Just then, Sun burst back into the room. 

“How’d it go?” Asked Blake.

“I may need leave now, immediately.” Said Sun.

“Yeesh, what happened?” Asked Jaune.

“Neptune and the others have been worried about me for the past few months, apparently.” Said Sun. “And, In Neptune own words, ‘the others are pissed, and it’s best that I don’t come back to the dorms right away’. But he gave me a spot to meet up with him, and told me to get my ass over there quick.”

“I’ll come with you.” Blake offered.

“It’s pretty far…” said Sun.

Yang stood up, and Blake’s eyes followed her. “You can take Bumblebee.”

“What?” 

“My motorcycle.” Yang explained.

Blake knew what it was. Yang talked about the bike at Beacon. About how she spent two whole summers doing odd jobs for money, saving up for it. How she did the paint job herself. That motorbike was her pride and joy, she didn’t bring it to fights at Beacon because she was afraid of junking it up. This is a huge sign of trust.

“I know.” Said Blake. “Are you sure?” 

Yang walked over to stand directly in front of Blake. She reached out her hand and caught Blake’s wrist, bringing her hand up to Yang’s free hand, where she placed the keys into her palm. “Just don’t get any scratches on it or anything.”

That didn’t leave Blake much room to argue. Her voice got caught in her throat, so it wasn’t like she could say anything if she wanted to. Yang had always been a touch casual person, and Blake hadn’t realized how much she missed that touch until now. It was hard to ignore with their proximity. 

“Okay.” Blake managed.

…

Sun assured her he knew how to drive a motorcycle. It’s not that Blake didn’t believe him, it’s that she had to make sure that this motorcycle returned to Yang perfectly. 

Neptune had picked a local coffee shop to meet up at. As Blake parked the bike, Sun had spotted him sitting at a table. It was quite a sight to take in. It was dark out, pitch black. But the shop was still open, and the lights from in the store illuminated two picnic tables in the street with umbrellas over them. Neptune sat at one, his weapon- tri-hard- leaning up against the table next to him. He looked anxious and contemplative, which Neptune almost never was.

Sun nearly jumped off the bike at the sight of him. Neptune heard him, as if he could recognize his foot falls. As Neptune stood up, Sun ran over and into his arms, in a word Blake could only describe as  _ melting. _

Sun melted into Neptune’s arms. Blake could see Neptune’s face as all the worry melted from it. They stood there, holding one another, as if there were no one else in the world. As if they weren’t in a dirty, busy street at midnight. The world drifted away and they seemed to melt together, as if they could become one person. 

Blake couldn’t help but think that this is what she thought of when she visualized the word “partners”. Two people who were better together than they were apart. Sun had been amazing at Menagerie. If you hadn’t seen him and Neptune together, you wouldn’t know there was anything wrong. But seeing them together… you knew they didn’t belong apart. That they weren’t at full capacity alone.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart. 

“You said a month at the most, Sun.” Said Neptune.

“Nep-“

“ ‘Oh don’t worry about me, I’ll only be gone for a  _ month at best _ ’ .”

“Neptune-“

“You suck.” Said Neptune, his eyes full of emotion. “You’re the worst partner ever.”

“I know.” Said Sun. “But I’m here now, right? And I’m not going anywhere.”

Blake tensed for a moment, afraid Neptune might push Sun away or refuse to forgive him. But Neptune took a moment before responding. “Yeah. Okay.”

Blake relaxed.  _ If Neptune were a word, he’d be care.  _ Blake had gone back and forth in that one. She was sure Sun was  _ Ernest,  _ now, but she hadn’t known Neptune as well as him. She had gone with words like  _ boyish,  _ and  _ flirt,  _ and then  _ loyal _ . But right now, the way Neptune held Sun gently by the shoulders, it reminded her of holding a small animal carefully in your arms, wanting to love it and take care of it, but afraid to do so, because it might get scared and run off.

“... Blake?” Sun was saying.

“Huh?” Blake asked, zoning back in. 

“I was asking when you were headed to Atlas with your team.” Sun reiterated.

“Oh uh,” Blake began, “not entirely sure. I’ll text you as soon as I figure it out. Should be sometime tomorrow.”

“Great.” Said Sun. “So I’ll meet up with you then to say goodbye. That cool?”

Blake nodded. Sun bumped her on the shoulder. “Okay! Don’t leave without me.”

She watched the two of them walk off into the distance, standing so close that their figures merged into one.

…

Blake was careful driving back and parking the bike, making sure it was better than when she left it. The door was unlocked when she returned to the house.

All the lights were off, it looks like everyone had finally gone to bed. As Blake walked in, she saw light coming from the kitchen. She walked closer, and saw Yang standing over the sink, scrubbing dishes. “Hey.” She said, looking up from her task to smile at Blake.

“Hi.” Said Blake. “Everyone else head off to bed?”

“Yep.” Yang confirmed. “Though I couldn’t get any rest, not when my baby is out there without me.”

Blake tensed. 

“Did you park her okay?” Yang aksed.

_ Oh, she’s talking about the bike.  _ Blake sighed. “Yeah, here’s your keys back.” Blake fished them out of her pocket and handed them over.

“Nice.” Said Yang. The keys clinked softly against the metal of her hand. “No Wukong?”

Blake shook her head. “He went off with Neptune. He said he'd meet up with us before we head off to Atlas, for goodbyes.”

“Sweet of him.” Said Yang. She turned around and walked back in the kitchen. An unsettling feeling in her nerves made her want to keep talking.

“Not sleeping yet?” She asked.

“Nah,” said Yang. “I promised I’d do the dishes before I went up. You can head up to the spare room, though. They’ve got a cot all set up for you. We’re sharing rooms, it’s almost like our bunk beds at Beacon. But, Y’know, less of a safety hazard.”

A laugh bubbles from Blake’s throat, and she caught Yang smile. It felt almost normal. Almost.

Something about the way Yang held herself, about the way she talked, it didn’t seem as light. It felt like she was carrying around some sort of weight. Blake wondered if that was her fault. Blake felt like every time they interacted, it was like walking on a tightrope; one misstep and she risked falling, and ruining everything. Was it always going to be like this now?

She thought of Sun and Neptune, the way they seemed to slip right back into one being after being apart for so long. Blake knew why she and Yang weren’t able to do that. Blake had hit Yang where it hurt when she ran to Menagerie. It reopened that wound from when her mom left. It was a miracle Yang was able to forgive her.

Blake found herself yearning to melt into the way things used to be. Not to undo what had already be done- nothing like that. She just wanted things to be comfortable. She wanted to be able to walk over to Yang and rest her head on her shoulder without knowing how tense it would be. 

She wanted what Sun and Neptune had. She wanted to melt against Yang. She wanted to crawl inside her skin and melt to her bones. She wanted to know every piece of Yang, and she wanted Yang to know every piece of her without having to talk. She longed for it so bad it aches somewhere in her stomach.

She knew if she wanted anything of the sort, she was going to have to work for it. The foundation of trust the two of them had shared had been shattered when Blake ran away. Now their relationship was a jumbled mess of emotions and miscommunication and history with nothing supporting it. And that made things awkward. 

If Blake wanted to fix this, she was going to have to extend an olive branch. She was going to have to make the first step. She would have to show Yang that she was trustworthy and that she cared about her. She would have to prove it somehow. 

She could start off small. What was Yang’s love language again? Was it physical touch or acts of service? It was probably acts of service. Blake would start off small and try to show Yang she still loved her.

“I’m not tired yet.” Said Blake. “Can I help you with the dishes? It’ll go by quicker if we’re both doing it.”

She hoped Yang could see the olive branch. Hoped Yang would see her efforts and meet her halfway. Hoped Yang wanted to rebuild too.

Yang looked up from her task again and smiled. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

Blake beamed, the weight in her chest lightening, if only slightly. “I am.”

She walked over to Yang’s side, and she scooted over to give Blake room. The tension seemed to ebb as Blake picked a dirty pot to rinse under the cool water.

He heard soft music. Her ears searched until she found the source; Yang’s scroll, leaning up against the counter. Yang had probably put on something to accompany her while working.

“I don’t know how such a small group of teenagers can eat so much food.” Yang spoke. “I bet it’s all Nora. Our ‘saving the world funds’ are going to go directly to her stomach.”

Blake laughed. “Do we have that?”

Yang smirked. “We’re actually pooling the money we saved away for Beacon academy’s tuition. Don’t think we’ll need those anymore.”

“We can’t rely on Weiss anymore?” Blake asked.

“Nope.” Yang confirmed. “Her dad pulled her off the family account, apparently.”

“Rich kid issues.” Blake feigned empathy.

Yang laughed. “No, c’mon, that’s so mean!”

Blake laughed right along with her. This was so close, a ghost of normality. It would have been if not for the unsettled feeling in her gut. She wondered what Yang was feeling. 

They lapsed into silence. Blake felt the anxious urge to fill it. “I didn’t get to say it earlier,” Blake began, “but I’m sorry your mom… wasn’t who you wanted her to be. I guess it’s her loss though, she doesn’t deserve to be in your life if she doesn’t put in the effort. You deserve people who are going to stay. Who want to be there for you”

Blake heard a rattle of metal, she turned to the noise when she realized it was coming from Yang. She was trying to put down a plate, but her hand was trembling. Blake reached out to help her instinctively, but Yang reached her gaze to meet Blake’s and she stopped in her tracks.

Yang’s eyes seemed to peel back the layers of Blake’s walls and stared right into her soul. Blake felt undone. “You know I’m not angry with you, for leaving, right?” Said Yang.

Blake felt the tense return at full force. “I…”

“I was never angry at you.” Said Yang. “Upset, confused, sure. At first. But I heard your side of the story, I understand why you did what you did. I know you, Blake. That’s the main difference between how I felt about my mom leaving and how I felt about you leaving. I  _ know  _ you. You never do things without a reason. I didn’t know the reason at first and I was afraid… I don’t know, I was afraid of a lot of things. I was afraid maybe you were in trouble, or had gone after the White Fang without us, or after Adam. Or that… maybe I had done something wrong. I didn’t know, and that was probably the worst part.

“I didn’t know my mom. I didn’t know why she left me, I didn’t know anything about her at all. And everything I did learn was… kind of awful. My point is, its a completely different thing. It hurt to know my mom left me because I liked the idea of having a mom. Not because I cared about her specifically. It hurt when you left because I  _ knew _ you. I cared about you, I still do. I was worried and scared for you and I couldn’t do anything about it. It was frustrating and upsetting. 

“But the biggest difference is that you’re here now.” 

“But I still left,” Blake countered, “I don’t know how you could stand there and forgive me when-“

“My mother ran away from me when I was a toddler and never came back, because she would rather be surrounded by violence than love.” Yang interrupted. “You left for a handful of months because you believed you caused harm to your friends and you wanted to protect them, and you thought the best way to do that was to run. It’s an old coping mechanism for you, I get that. But that’s not the same. Raven’s motivation came from a place of fear. Yours came from a place of love. It’s not the same thing.

“I understand you, okay? I know why you did what you did and it doesn't upset me. You’re here now, that’s all that matters. We can figure things out from here.”

Blake was stunned into silence. It was a moment longer before she could think of anything intelligent to say. “Thank you.”

The smile returned to Yang’s face. “Don’t be like that. You’re my partner, I can’t stay upset at you forever.”

The weight that lifted from Blake’s chest was enormous. Blake held Yang’s opinion on a very high regard, she knew that already. But knowing how Yang felt about her, it was such a huge relief she almost felt dizzy with it. 

A part of her brain tried to remind her that that wasn’t a normal amount of respect to have for a person. She wanted Yang to think highly of her. She wanted Yang to feel the same way Blake did. These were normal things… to an extent.

These thing could mean something. And that something wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it was a thing to be afraid of. That thing could get in the way of this new trust she was trying to build with Yang. It could potentially ruin everything if Yang didn’t feel the same.

Blake didn’t want to admit it. Not even to herself. How she was feeling. It was a scary feeling, since she’s had so many bad experiences with said feeling in the past. No matter how much she trusted Yang (a lot), this would always be a daunting thing to want. 

Over the past few months, this line of thinking had crossed her head over and over, and she shunned it each time, scared of what it might mean. 

Blake ears picked up something, suddenly.

“Hey, I know this song.”

“Hmm?” Yang hummed.

“This is the song we danced to at the Beacon Dance.” Blake reminisced.

Yang’s eyes widened, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. “It’s it?” She asked. “How’d that get in my playlist? Weird.”

Blake couldn’t tell if Yang was joking or not, but she laughed anyway. Blake still felt elated, and dizzy with relief. She was emboldened, so she put down the utensils she was cleaning and drew Yang’s attention.

“Do you want to dance?”

Yang blinked twice. “... In the kitchen?”

“Why not?” Blake laughed, holding out her hand for Yang to take.

Yang, without breaking eye contact, reached out and turned off the faucet. Then she smiled shyly (something Blake didn’t associate with Yang) and took her hand. 

They each took a few steps forward and met in the middle. Blake remembered leading last time, but she placed her hands on Yangs’s shoulders this time. Yang’s hands found their way around her waist. She noticed the difference in temperature between the two immediately. Her metal arm was cold to the touch, but the other was warm. Yang usually had warm hands, Blake’s were usually cold.

They swayed to the soft music and the rhythmic water drops that came from the sink. The Becom dance may have been expertly planned, had amazing lights and snacks and everyone may have been dressed beautifully, but Blake thought this was ten times more romantic. 

She thinks she could melt here, In Yang’s arms.

Maybe it’s okay to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens after this is they they go to bed and in the morning, they all congregate downstairs and have that one conversation about going to Argus by train like in the actual canon show, you know the one. I like to think they catch Blake up to speed first tho lol. 
> 
> Oh hey! Remember in volume 8 episode 10 when the bees reunite and they affectionately bump on the forehead? Well, that is the soulmatism/ melting together/ “better together than they are alone” thing Sun and Neptune do. They made it lads
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the yearning and pining as much as i did!


End file.
